


Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sashi is sick with an incredibly bad bug. Penn visits her.</p><p>Sashi is simultaneously happy and despairing that he is, and wishes there was a sign above her bedroom door that read:</p><p>"Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here

**Author's Note:**

> To the anonymous that wanted fluffy Penashi, I hope I delivered.

No matter how much Sashi trained and prepared herself against all threats, she was still prey to “super bugs,” those new strains of infectious microbes that had developed as a natural consequence of evolution, and the paranoia of hundreds of thousands of people who popped antibiotics like candy as soon as they had so much as a sniffle.

For that reason, she was very, very, _very_ displeased indeed. She would normally have been fuming, boiling, even outright enraged, but she just didn't have the energy—and everything hurt, her nose refused to let her even have a single, normal breath, and her body didn't want to run out of disgusting fluids to violently eject any time soon.

She groaned, sticking an arm out of the warmth and comfort of her blankets. She groped about blindly for a few moments, searching for the familiar texture of a three-ply sheet of tissue. She dug the rest of her body out after she found none.

“What?!”

Sashi immediately regretted her decision. There wasn't enough room in her throat to let out a yell of that volume without something giving way. She averted her eyes from her latest mess, knocked the empty box of tissues aside, and looked about for a fresh one.

She stopped as soon she realized someone was knocking on her door.

Sashi scowled.

People were the last thing she needed right now.

People asking her how she felt, even though it was clear Sashi was clearly sick as all hell.

People asking her if she needed anything, even though it was clear they couldn't provide what Sashi actually needed: a miracle cure for this damned bug.

People telling her to feel better soon, even though it was clear that Sashi wasn't going to get better for a long, long, long time.

There should have been a sign over her bedroom door:

Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here

Overdramatic, some would say, but Sashi figured they'd change their minds quickly as soon as they actually opened the door and stepped in.

She tried to say something to the effect of “Go away!” but all that came out was a pained, disgusting, phlegmatic groan from her throat being clogged once more.

The door opened. Sashi's eyes widened.

Joy! It was Penn! And he was holding all sorts of gifts that kept Sashi from wanting to murder him right there and then: new boxes of tissues, fresh blankets, a change of clothes—and was that a box of chocolate?!--all inside new, fresh buckets.

Despair! She was disgusting! She was covered in mucous and the production and ejection wasn't showing any signs of letting up; her hair was a complete, tangled mess; and she was wearing sweatpants and an old T-shirt that had a kitty face on it.

“Hey Sash!” Penn smiled and pointed one of his fingers at her. “Nice shirt.”

Sashi growled. The sound came out more gurgled and pained than she wanted it to. She'd have barked at Penn to get out of her room, both for her sake and his, but she wanted what he had.

Especially the chocolate. Damn what the doctor said, she _needed_ that chocolate.

Penn walked in and set the bucket down. He looked at the two used and overflowing ones—used tissues and for hocking into—and cringed.

“Woo, some bug, huh?”

Sashi didn't entertain him with a verbal response. She glared at him—or as much as she could glare at him with red, crusty eyes. Which wasn't much.

Penn scooted the used buckets over to the side with his foot and set the new ones down, arranging the boxes of tissues, the clothes, the blankets, and the chocolate—oh, how badly Sashi wanted the chocolate!--within easy reach, either on the floor or on Sashi's nightstand.

He cracked open one of the boxes of tissues, pulled one out, and held it to Sashi's nose. “Come on, let it all out, don't be shy!”

Sashi would have said “If I could let it all out, don't you think I would have already?” if she wasn't so busy blowing her nose. She didn't even want to look at how much she'd gotten rid of, especially because there was still so much that she hadn't.

“Eugh...” Penn casually balled it up and tossed it into the new tissue bucket. He smiled and pulled out a fresh tissue. “Again?”

Sashi grunted. Or rather, moaned in sick despair. She blew her nose again with Penn's help, again and again until she couldn't anymore. She could breath through her nostrils again, however slightly, so Sashi guessed that was something of an improvement.

One she knew would last for all of three or five seconds.

“Okay, I think that's enough!” Penn said as he set the open box of tissues on Sashi's nightstand. He gestured to the fresh blankets and clothes. “Want me to help change your blankets and your clothes? They're kind of, uh… gross.”

Sashi did—change her blankets and her clothes, that is. They were beyond gross, actually, and there was nothing she would like more than to get rid of them and have some fresh, clean ones wrapped around her gross body.

Sashi shook her head, however. She didn't want Penn to see her in her underwear more than she wanted to stop being covered in gross sheets and wearing gross clothes.

Penn smirked. “Right. I'll go get your mom to do it, then.”

Sashi grunted something that sounded like “Thank you.” or something considerably ruder. She slowly sank bank into her bed, and curled up into a warm cocoon of icky blankets.

“Oh, almost forgot!”

Sashi poked her eyes out of cover and watched as Penn picked up the box of chocolate he'd brought, rip open the packaging, and leave it on Sashi's bed, within easy reach.

Sashi gasped—or rather, gurgled. She'd forgotten all about the chocolate, and would have likely kept on forgetting it existed if Penn hadn't just done that.

Penn smiled again. “So, anything else you might need, Sash, or should I just go empty out these buckets while I go get your mom?”

“Yes, stop being so perfect, I hate you,” Sashi wanted to say. “Why must you make me feel double sick, you stupid, precious, annoying redhead, you?”

Instead, Sashi just grunted in a negative sounding way, and shook her coccoon side to side before ducking back in.

“Gotcha! Oh, and Sash?”

Sashi made a sound that went like “Rhn?”

“Feel better soon. It just isn't the same without having you around.”

Sashi felt her cheeks burn. Or maybe that was just the onset of a sudden bout of fever, she didn't know.

Penn carted the buckets off and left the room, and it was pain and suffering for Sashi once more.

But she had chocolate now, so it wasn't all that bad.


End file.
